This invention relates to improvements in combustion efficiency of a combustion machine such as an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a process and a device for improving combustion efficiency of a combustion machine.
In order to improve combustion efficiency of the internal combustion engine, various attempts have been made. One example of such attempts is disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. 1,172,559, in which a pair of permanent magnets or low-power magnets are attached to a duct through which combustion air and/or fuel are introduced into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. According to this patent, the magnetic field generated by the magnets affects the incoming air and improves the combustion efficiency of the engine. However, it has been found that the body of the engine made of a magnetic material is magnetized by the magnets, and the amount of generation of CO.sub.2, NO.sub.x and soot is increased rather than decreased.